


A day at the pool

by DeviousChimera



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousChimera/pseuds/DeviousChimera
Summary: El, Lucas and Will go swimming at a deserted Hawkins pool and strengthen their friendship by getting each other wet, not just by water...
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	A day at the pool

t was a hot summer day and Will and Lucas had decided to go swimming as nobody went to the pool after the whole Billy and Heather incident. Will and Lucas had offered Eleven to come as well but didn't join them, at first.

The water was cold, which was perfect because the weather was so hot, both boys stripped and went to the showers, the sun was slowly dipping below the horizon and when the light reflected against the boys' wet skins, they looked extra sexy and they both started to notice that. After five minutes they got into the pool and Wil almost slipped but Lucas caught him, feeling the white boy's soft body on his slightly rough chocolate skin. They started splashing around in the water but they were both slowly getting hard by looking at the other. "Hello" came Eleven, startling the shit out of both boys, but fear turned to sexual feelings as she was wearing a black bikini which showed off her excellent boobs and the boys got even harder. They swam harmlessly for 10 minutes before they got out and decided to go back as Eleven didn't wanna be outside past sundown. They all stood in the showers at the same time and Will said that he had to take the shower naked. Lucas started laughing but agreed and Eleven understanding his PTSD went to the right behind the showers and Lucas to the left. Will looked both ways and when he thought the coast was clear he took off his trunks and let out his 6-inch cock which was getting hard. Eleven and Lucas couldn't help but snoop on Will out of curiosity, Eleven was always curious about how her step-brother's dick looked like, she wanted to see if he was different from Mike, and boy did her jaw drop at his beautiful piece of meat, Lucas, who only wanted to tease Will for his size was impressed too.

Lucas himself had a 7-inch dick which was throbbing, he had also completely stripped naked and was stroking his hard cock, Will was very awkward, waiting for his boner to subside but with no luck he decided that he'd be better off if he just ejaculated quickly, thinking about Eleven in her black bikini and Lucas' skin on his, he started to stroke his dick vigorously even moaning a bit loudly. On the other side, Eleven had her hands down her panties too, despite getting out of the pool, her pussy was wet and she could feel it. She was rubbing her pussy over her panties but she quickly took them off and stripped too. Will was about to cum when Eleven walked over to him, grabbed his cock and started to make out with him. Lucas was shocked but was in heaven watching 'siblings' getting sexual. His 7-inch dick was leaking precum. Meanwhile, Will grabbed El's tits and started kissing and sucking on them as Eleven stroked him, "Oh El, you've no idea how long I've waited to do this, I love you" "Really Will, I've always wanted to see if you were as good as Mike, I love you so much." Eleven got down on her knees and started blowing Will, he was in heaven and Eleven was loving the taste of his amazing dick and soft, shaven balls. Lucas came over to them and said, "Wait till Mike and Max hear about this". Eleven looked at his hot body and started making out with him as Will, surprising everyone, took Lucas' chocolate cock in his mouth. "We don't have to tell anyone anything, ok Lucas?" "Hmmm, fuck, ok" El was enjoying his moans in her mouth and as soon as Will stuck a finger in her wet pussy, she orgasmed. El immediately let go of Lucas' tongue and took Will's face in her hands before kissing him all over, she ran her hands all over his butt naked body and kissed every inch of his sweet skin. Will then gave Eleven a passionate kiss before turning his attention to Lucas,  
"You're so hot, I know you're not into guys, but I am and I want you"  
"What, I'm flattered Will, but are you sure you wanna have sex with me?"  
"Yes, Chocolate Daddy" said Will which got a chuckle out of all of them.  
"Maybe we can try it after we do El" said Lucas slyly.  
"Fuck yeah, chocolate Daddy"  
"You guys are so big, I don't know if I can take you both" said a worried El.

"Don't worry, we love you, Lucas is your friend and I'm your brother, we'll stop if you feel hurt" said Will, he looked so adorable and concerned too. El got on all fours and Will slowly slid his dick into her wet pussy after getting under her. Lucas got down behind her and started licking her asshole which after 5 minutes made her cum again. Will told Lucas to make out with him with the taste of El's asshole on his tongue, he loved the taste and Lucas ran his hands all over Will's naked body which had now dried off, he started spanking Will which made him thrust even harder into El. El thought she was about to cum soon but what she wasn't ready for was Lucas' enormous cock in her tight ass, that, coupled with Will's constant thrusting made her squirt multiple times, over herself, Will. The boys then switched holes and started fucking her as hard as they could after which she yelled, "YESSSS, FUCK MEEEEE, FUCK ME GOOOOOOD, AHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJHHHHHHHHHHHFFFFFFGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The boys looked at El and she knew they were about to cum and she gave them the nod of approval to cum in her holes. All three teens were spent and looked at El as their cum slowly oozed out of her pussy and asshole. Will stuck his tongue out in front of El's ass to let Lucas' cum on it before making out in her squirt and Lucas' cum. He then did the same with her pussy and made out with her in their cum. Lucas couldn't take it anymore and he rushed over to Will and licked El's squirt from his chest and pubic area, and without warning, Will grabbed Lucas' head and yanked his dick down his throat, Lucas, who didn't know what to be shocked by more, Will's sudden action, or how good his dick tasted, he started enjoying himself, tasting El's pussy on his dick, "Will, fuck me" said Lucas, spit rolling down his chin, lust in his eyes. Lucas then got down on his knees and hands as Will was getting ready to prepare his ass but El stepped in and started to eat his ass instead, Will, not wanting to be left isolated stuck his dick into El's pussy from behind and she moaned spit into Lucas' ass.  
"Will, stop, I can't take it anymore" said an exhausted Eleven, who then resorted to rubbing her sore pussy from the outside.  
Now that Lucas' ass was ready, Will planted a sweet kiss on his buttcheek and went straight into his ass, it hurt at first but Lucas slowly got used to the pain and started moaning in pleasure and so did Will. El, who was completely engulfed by the scene in front of her found their moaning so hot that she orgasmed without any touching, meanwhile, Will was ploughing Lucas into ecstasy.  
"Lucas, I'm gonna cum.."  
"Cum in me Will, just do it"  
"AHHHHHHHH, FUCKKKKK, YESSSSSS, UMMMPHHH, AH, AH, UHHHHHHFUCKK YEAH" both exchanging these highly audible moans as Lucas was spurting out on the floor as Will filled his ass. They came down from their orgasms and started to slowly make out on their knees while holding each other for support. Meanwhile, El got up and walked over to them, their moaning made her squirt all over their faces and bodies as Will and Lucas opened their mouths to swallow her sweet juice. El then suddenly lost control of her bladder and peed all over the boys who lost control too and started pissing on each other. Soon all their juices were on each other and the floor. The sun had gone down and they somehow mustered the strength to get up and clean themselves and get home before Hopper and Joyce came looking for them. 

It wasn't the last time the three would go to the pool.

Little did they know another few individuals had been watching them from different sides of the fence, each completely unware of the other's presence...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want to read more like these and if you want me to start a series where regular fuckings take place at Hawkins pool.


End file.
